Pensé que estaba en el cielo
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Nadie hubiera apostado por Gambit en ese final y él no permitiría que se lo quitaran. [RANY] [Remy/Many].


_**Nota:** Otro fic con OC. La verdad, espero que alguien aparezca a tirarme mierda por quejarme de los OC y usar a una, pero yo estoy muy segura de esto (?... Bueno, no, pero me gusta y me encantaría que alguien tuviera criticas constructivas al respecto; vengan que soy fuerte y soporto._

 _Manuela (Many) es un OC que usè por primera vez en un juego de rol, donde terminò emparejada con Gambit (pura casualidad; por ese momento no sabìa nada de Remy y todas las coincidencias se fueron dando. Me da gracia, porque parece que ella fue creada para este fin, pero fue casual, lo juro). Era un juego de rol con temàtica de escuela secundaria, asì que ella tiene 15 años y Remy 17, cuando se conocen. Many es carterista, descendiente de mexicanos, bajita, morena (igual a Cassie Steele, en la època de Degrassie, de hecho... esa es otra casualidad; que me dio miedo)._

 _Dato curioso: me imagino a Sam Clafin como Gambit ¿No serìa lindo?_

 _Aquì, ya son adultos. Calculen edades que màs deseen, pero son grandes ya._

* * *

 **GRACIAS TOTALES, Rosie-Luna. Tu culpa; muchas cosas; y te lo agradezco. Nunca se sabe si esto es el fin o un nuevo comienzo, así que te agradezco, pase lo que pase.**

* * *

Gambit se encontraba sonriendo.

Remy muchas veces se encontraba sonriendo al recordar la existencia de su esposa y su hijo.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que Gambit caminara descalzo, en pantalones de chándal y camiseta de algodón, por los pasillos de una casa en los suburbios. Es que ni él se lo hubiera creído.

 _—No soy mexicana, chico francés._

 _—No soy francés, Manuela._

La ladronzuela de Nueva York y el ladrón de Acadia eran lo más divertido que encontraron, cuando ella le robó del maldito bolsillo _¡Le robó a él!_ Hicieron migas rápidamente, luego de eso.

Resultó que asistían a la misma escuela y que la odiaban a mares. Resultó también que tenían miedo y deseaban huir ante cualquier señal de peligro; aunque fingieran ser valientes. Pero un día, entendieron que solo querían correr si sostenían al otro de la mano.

Bah, que pensarlo así era muy cursi. Qué bueno que no lo dijo en voz alta o Many se burlaría. A ella le gustaba matar el romanticismo y él no se controlaba cuando se trataba de la ladronzuela de grandes ojos oscuros.

Aún sonreía, cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación que estaba buscando. En esa casa, ya no se podía ir llamando a alguien por el nombre, desde que el huésped más importante era un bebé, por lo que...

—¡Manuela! —gritó horrorizado, ante la visión de su esposa tendida en el suelo, con su bebé sobre su pecho.

—Shhh... —fue la respuesta crispada de Many, con el dedo indice sobre su labio.

El cajún se llamó a silencio, con la extraña calma renovada, aunque intrigado.

—¿Qué...? —alcanzó a articular, en voz baja, dando un paso al frente.

—Jean Philippe tiene cólicos —susurró, ya tranquila, segura de que el bebé en sus brazos seguía durmiendo.

Remy tomó aire, caminando en el interior del cuarto decorado en diseños infantiles, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta; seguro de que el intento llevaría al enojo de Many, ante el rechinido que nunca se ocuparon en reparar. Ambos eran ladrones, no tenían idea de cómo reparar esas cosas.

Suspiró, tratando de empujar fuera el miedo que lo embargó momentáneamente.

—¿Y por eso te acuestas en el suelo?

—Me duele la espalda —replicó tranquila.

Bien, ese era un buen argumento. No dijo nada, contemplando la extraña escena, un momento. Hasta que ella hizo un gesto, invitándolo a acompañarla a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido al obedecer.

Se reunió junto a la mujer que amaba y el bebé que lo mantuvo en vilo por nueve meses, al plantearse preguntas sin respuesta aparente.

 _¿Sería niño o niña?_

 _¿Tendría ojos oscuros o carmesí?_

 _¿Qué tan mal lo haría como padre? (porque lo haría mal)._

 _Oh, dios ¿Y si heredaba sus ojos?... Hasta el ultimo minuto, deseó que fueran oscuros como los de la madre. Él no quería que su bebé pasara por lo mismo que él; todo el rechazo, toda la incomodidad._

Estiró la mano, para posarla sobre la pequeña espalda del niño; tan suavemente que probablemente ni lo notaría. Se concentró en su respiración acompasada y la tenue calidez. Jean Philippe sí tenía sus ojos, pero Remy estaba convencido que su vida sería diferente a la de él mismo.

 _—Él no será como nosotros ¿verdad, R? —le preguntó Many, en la sala de parto._

 _—¿Un ladrón?_

 _—No, él no vivirá con miedo —aclaró._

 _—Claro que no... no lo permitiremos —le prometió._

Jean Philippe tendría una familia que lo amaría, eso debía ser una gran diferencia en comparación a la vida de ellos dos. No importaba lo rara que esa familia fuera. Dios, que tenía tíos como Pyro y la Bruja escarlata, después de todo. Pero esos locos eran más amorosos que cualquier ser humano que Remy hubiera conocido en su infancia.

—Estuve pensando... —susurró Many.

Remy estaba recostado sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano libre, elevado, gracias al apoyo de su codo en el suelo. Observaba a Manuela, tan pacífica que a veces le costaba reconocerla; era como si estuviera tan rebosante de amor y felicidad, que no tenía tiempo para alterarse.

—Hace tiempo que no hablas con tu padre, como... desde que nació Jean Philippe.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa (que se volvió tensa) como siempre, ante la sola mención de su padre adoptivo. Agh, que ya era un maldito hombre adulto, no debería provocarle eso.

—Nunca hablo seguido con él, de cualquier forma.

—Lo sé... —aceptó ella, tan tranquila que podía llegar a contagiarlo—. Pero Jean Philippe no conoce a su abuelo.

—Él está muy bien sin conocerlo —le aseguró esquivo. Le incomodaba hacia donde iba esa conversación.

—No lo dudo —replicó con los ojos cerrados—. Pero... Es su abuelo, pensé que sería lindo, alguna vez —le explicó—. Podrías comenzar contándole a tu padre sobre mi.

Remy se mantuvo observando al bebé, que parecía respirar al compás de su madre. Todos decían que se parecía a él, pero Gambit lo conocía mejor; ese pequeño era como su madre: el aspecto de un ángel y la actitud del demonio. Era como aquella canción de Elvis Presley.

 _You look like an angel_  
 _Walk like an angel_  
 _Talk like an angel_  
 _But I got wise_  
 _You're the devil in disguise_  
 _Oh yes you are, devil in disguise_

—¿Interesada en conocer a su suegro, _madam_ LeBeau? —preguntó distraidamente, con cierta esperanza de que ella dejara el tema por la paz.

—No particularmente —masculló—. Si tú no me llevaste a Nueva Orleans a conocerlo, es cosa tuya —aseguró. Porque era verdad, ninguno iba a precionar al otro al respecto; se casaron para correr juntos, no para estancarse en sus pasados—. Pero Jean Philippe tiene un abuelo y no creo que sea justo que no lo conozca.

—También tiene abuelos maternos... —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo a media frase, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de dolor anticipada, mientras retiraba lentamente la mano de la espalda de su hijo.

Many abrió los ojos, para mirarlo con expresión en blanco.

Rayos, que era un imbécil.

—¿Quieres que Jean Philippe los conozca? —lo punzó, como si aquella pregunta fuera un reto. Se había esfumado toda la paz, ella estaba lista para pelear, si era necesario.

—Claro que no... Yo... —trató de explicarse, sin éxito. Se sentía muy tonto por siquiera tratar de usar eso como argumento—. Lo siento...

Carajos, que aunque Many quisiera, él no permitiría que alguien de su familia se acercara a su bebé. Aquellas personas habían vuelto la espalda a Many, apenas se enteraron de su condición de mutante. Su madre la creyó poseída por el demonio, su padre la amenazó con una escopeta para que abandonara la casa y sus hermanos lo permitieron. Recordaba la expresión de Manuela cuando le contó que ella y sus amigos siempre bromearon sobre que el hombre no sabía usar esa arma, aunque siempre amenazara con sacarla, cuando llegara un pretendiente para su única hija. Tan triste y decepcionada que la sangre de Remy pareció hervir de ira.

Remy no quería imaginar de lo que ellos serían capaces, si esa hija volviera ante ellos, con un hombre y un bebé de ojos carmesí.

Ahora miraba a su mano, cerrada en puño, sobre la alfombra azul, como si la culpara por su gran boca.

No pasó un minuto, cuando la pequeña mano de Manuela se posó sobre la suya, regresandola a la posición anterior (sobre la espalda de Jean Philippe), pero esta vez, con la de ella encima. Lo acariciaba perezosamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa conciliadora.

Remy contemplaba los grandes ojos negros de su esposa, manteniendo la expresión culpable.

—No trato de que peleemos —susurró Many.

—Lo sé —le aseguró él, recomponiendo una sonrisa.

—Pero prometimos que Jean Philippe no sería como nosotros —le recordó.

—Lo sé —repitió tranquilo.

—Que no tendría miedo.

—Lo recuerdo, _ma belle_.

—Y Jean-Luc te ama; ni siquiera le molesta la cosa mutante.

—Sí, lo hace —aceptó, a pesar de no sonar muy convencido. Aún le costaba admitir que creyera eso de que su padre adoptivo lo amara.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué no quieres que lo conozca? —pidió al fin, tan tranquila que no había lugar a pelea. Ella solo quería saber y eso estaba bien, porque ya no se ocultaban cosas, ya no había verdades a medias.

Remy suspiró, como si así pudiera reunir fuerzas. Si lo ponía en palabras, sonaría tan tonto.

Volvió su mirada a su hijo, quien dormía profundamente y de regreso a Many, esperando pacientemente.

—Mi padre adoptivo... —comenzó— tiene una gran facilidad para arruinar las cosas — le contó, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de tristeza—. Odiaría que arruine esto —confesó avergonzado. No podía evitar pensarlo, cada vez que sopesó la posibilidad de contarle a su padre adoptivo sobre Many y luego sobre Jean Philippe, una punzada de miedo se lo impedía. Jean-Luc arruinaba todo y Remy no permitiría que reventara su burbuja de felicidad.

Manuela le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

—Él no puede arruinar esto —susurró, sonriendo. No retadora, no maliciosa ni arrogante; esa era la sonrisa sincera que solo tenía para Remy, la que le hacía creer que nada más importaba—. Esto es solo nuestro —le recordó, refiriéndose a su familia.

Entonces, Remy sonrió agradecido. Ah, que estaba tan metido hasta el cuello de todo eso.

Se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pensando un poco en su rara familia; con Many, con su hijo y sus amigos. Vaya, que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Antes de separarse, se oyó un pequeño quejido, proveniente del pecho de Many.

Corrección: del bebé en su pecho.

Ambos adultos de separaron, con expresiones de terror.

Oh, no ¡Oh, no! Un bebé con cólicos estaba despertando. Alarma, pánico...

Pero el llanto no llegó. El pequeño volvió a encontrarse cómodo, durmiéndose.

—Estuvo cerca —susurró Remy, de buen humor, en un tono de voz más bajo que antes. Ella pareció con deseos de reír, pero se contuvo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Oyó a Many suspirando, cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Por qué no elegimos la alfombra pachoncita para este cuarto? —cuestionó ella.

—Porque no queríamos limpiarla —le recordó él.

—Oh, cierto —replicó. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Jean Philippe solo conocerá a Jean-Luc, si tú quieres ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, al cabo de un rato. Abrió los ojos para verlo.

Remy le mantuvo la mirada por un largo minuto. Sus ojos negros que parecían leerlo como un libro, mientras ocultaba mil secretos. Diablos, que seguía tan enamorado como al principio.

Le hubiera gustado decir que lo haría, que arreglarían todo para que su hijo conociera a su padre adoptivo, pero...

— _Merci_ —masculló. Remy mentiría si dijera que estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo toda la felicidad que cargaba, solo por hacer lo correcto. No importaba lo cobarde y egoísta que pudiera parecer—. _Ja t'aime_.

— _También te amo, ladrón_ —replicó ella, en español.

Ni Remy hubiera hecho la apuesta de que terminaría así. Remy LeBeau, con una familia y feliz.

Ni el mejor jugador lo hubiera predicho (y él era el mejor jugador).

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _si leíste comics alguna vez, sabes que el padre adoptivo de Remy realmente lo ama, pero es muy imbécil y tiende a arruinar todo o a meter a Gambit en problemas._

 _Sì, el bebe también es mio. Tengo muchos OCs, lo sè._

 _Critica, comentario, o lo que sea, ya saben que la cajita de comentarios està abajo y no necesitan cuenta._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
